A Test Of Trust
by Loner Wolf122
Summary: Naruto's in jail for a murder he didnt commit, and now he's being taken to a High tec research facility. Full Summary inside. Warnings: Violence, Medical Torture, Not to graphic. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Flashback

Hey everyone! I've got a new story for all of you!

Summary: After a year of being in prison for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto is transferred to a High Security Research Lab. The scientists are cold and the tests are torture, but after meeting a shy girl his age with a strange ability can he forget his own pain to help someone with pain even greater than his or will it be too late.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Flashback…

Naruto lay on the cold damp cement of his small cell. It had been exactly one year, one miserable year sense he was convicted for a murder he had never commit. He sighed and stared at the ceiling thinking back to that day.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Flashback

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The scream jolted Naruto out of his sleep. It was around midnight and he was thinking to himself who on earth would be up at this hour when he heard the scream again, this time right outside his window. He looked out to see a man in black cape and hood with an Anbu mask on cornering a young woman in her early twenties. He threw several kunai at her and she fell with a thud. Naruto couldn't believe what he had seen. He hesitated a moment before grabbing his weapon pouch off his night stand and jumping out his window.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing!!" he yelled as the person turned around. Naruto created a few shadow clones and encircled him. The man grabbed the woman's limp body and threw it at the real Naruto who got splattered with her blood. When he looked back up the man had disappeared.

"Darn it." Naruto mumbled under his breath, and then he looked down at the woman and gently placed her on the ground. It was obvious she was dead. He looked up as group of people came around the corner and stopped wide eyed. He could hear them whispering among themselves,

"Look what the demon did."

"he should have never been allowed to live."

"We should have finished what the fourth started when we had the chance."

"Hang on! What a sec! I didn't do anything!" he said trying to convince them of his innocence. "It was some guy in an Anbu mask!"

Suddenly a net was shot at him and he couldn't move.

End Flashback

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"They tried to find any excuse they could just to lock me away." He thought sighing again. Just then he heard a noise coming from outside and a man let himself in. Naruto stood up as he came towards him. The man then forcefully grabbed Naruto's hand, spun him around and forced him against the cell wall.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked surprised. The man then spun him back around and pushed him toward the door. He led him down the hall and threw him in a new room. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh and then black.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Ya , ya, I know. It's a short chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise.


	2. The first day

Hey everyone! I've got a new Chapter for all of you!

Story Summary: After a year of being in prison for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto is transferred to a High Security Research Lab. The scientists are cold and the tests are torture, but after meeting a shy girl his age with a strange ability can he forget his own pain to help someone with pain even greater than his or will it be too late.

Thanks for waiting!

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he started to wake up. He could hear lots of, what sounded like machine noises, and two people talking near him. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy at first but quickly cleared so he could see what other than… another ceiling. Naruto was on his back and strapped to an "examination" table; he also had numerous wires and tubes attached to him.

"Where the heck am I?" he thought looking around at the room. It was set up like a Laboratory with machines, and monitors everywhere. He had seen some of this stuff before when Sakura had shown him around the Konoha Hospital after she had become Tsunade's assistant, but he hadn't paid much attention; and, he had a feeling that that was going to come back to bite him in the butt. His eyes came to rest on what he guessed were his new keepers.

"Is all of this really necessary?" one of them asked to the other.

"Yes, I want to know what his normal vitals are before we start any experiments. Its standard procedure." The other replied.

Naruto's heart started to race a little as he thought about all the things they could do to him. The monatior started to sound interrupting his thoughts and the mens conversation, and he shut his eyes pretending to still be asleep. He could feel the two of them watching him, and he felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. A beeping noise in the background started to quicken.

"Your up I see." Said the first man. He was a guy in about his twenties with jet black hair, glasses, and a full length white lab coat. The older gentleman next to him was a gray haired man in about his mid fifties who also wore glasses and a full length lab coat.

Naruto just laid there hoping they would think he had fallen back asleep, but with every word the two mwn spoke to him that same beeping kept getting faster.

"My he's a nervous one, look at his heart rate." Said the older man. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the machine next to him and the then followed the wire coming out of it to a device on his finger.

"Machines don't lie kid." Said the younger man walking over to a counter and picking up a suringe full of a yellow liquid. He then walked over a now shaking Naruto and jabbed it into his restrained arm. He flinched, what ever that was it stung like hell.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." The man said with a miniacle giggle. Naruto's vision started getting blurry and the last thing he saw before fading was a girl his age shaking in the chains that kept her secured to the wall next to him.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Oooo... I love cliffhangers. Makes everone else suffer. XD


	3. Another like me

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD(s)!! I've got a new chapter again already! Life rocks!

Story Summary: After a year of being in prison for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto is transferred to a High Security Research Lab. The scientists are cold and the tests are torture, but after meeting a shy girl his age with a strange ability can he forget his own pain to help someone with pain even greater than his or will it be too late.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"Aw man." Naruto thought sitting up. "Why does it feel like I've been hit by a train?" He looked around and the memories of the day before came flooding back. He was now in a new cell, chained to a wall and aching all over. He looked at the cuffs he was bound by, one on his neck, and one binding his hands behind his back. Both were attached to the stone wall of his cell by about 4 feet of chain. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Such a pretty face really, it's too bad she's a test subject." A voice said slowly creeping closer.

"It's her own fault." Said another. "It's not our problem that she refused the masters generous offer."

With that the two men stopped in front of the steel barred door, opened it, and walked in. They chained an unconscious girl about his own age to the perpendicular wall and left. Naruto stared at her dumbfounded; this girl was extremely underweight and wore nothing but the ragged remains of a tee shirt and some long pants. Her short brown hair hung matted in her face and her skin was so pale that it seemed like she hadn't been out in the sun for years.

Naruto swallowed hard; was this his fate too? Was he to spend the rest of his life in the confines of this prison never again to see the light of day? His thoughts started to wander off to the life he once had. His friends and mentors, his house and the hokage, at this point even his earlier years when he had been shunned and outcast by everyone in the village sounded like a gift from heaven.

Naruto looked back down at his new cellmate and was trapped in two ice blue eyes that mimicked his own staring him down. The eyes were full of the fear and hatred that could only be built up after many years of hurt and abuse; there was no sign of life in them. They were oddly familiar.

Naruto swallowed again, still trapped in the girls trance. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. This girl seemed so familiar, like a past version on himself only worse.

"Wh…who are you." He shuddered surprised by the fear in his own voice. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Tori." She said softly. "And you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. "Where are we?"

Tori thought for a moment. "Somewhere in Demon country I guess." She answered propping herself up against the cold stone wall.

"What is this place?" He asked.

She hesitated before answering. "A tailed demon research facility." She said under her breath half hoping he wouldn't hear. If he was here then that would mean that he too had a demon sealed inside of him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt knot form in the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be real; all the stupid fox had done was caused him pain and right when he thought his life was turning around this. Now he knew why the girl's eyes were full of nothing but loneliness, because she too had also gone through the pain that had once consumed his life; that was why her eyes were so familiar.

Tori must have noticed his surprise and looked away ashamed.

"So does that mean…" Naruto started but cut himself off. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Gobi no houkou. Gogi the five tailed dog demon." She said sympathetically. "With each tail another element is controlled and another little piece of myself is lost. You?"

"Kyuubi no kitsune." He stated bluntly. It wasn't a topic he liked to talk about.

Naruto stared out into space and started to wonder what his life would be like if he wasn't a Jinchuuriki, but he knew he would never know.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

It's funny how much you can get done sitting at home doing nothing. It's not like I have a life or anything. Anyway thanks for coming back!


	4. A Trip to the Past

Hey everyone! I've got another chapter up for you with a glimpse into Tori's past. Hope you like!!

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Naruto slowly opened his eyes waiting for intense beams of light from the sun to blind him, but when they didn't he looked around and remembered that he was still a captive in the small and poor demon county. He looked over to his left to see his cellmate Tori already up and deep in thought. Lucky she wasn't as pale as when they had tried to fall asleep hours before.

"Morning." He yawned with a small grin, but she only glanced at him and gave him a small nod. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, but again all he got was a glance and a nod. A few awkward minutes passed and Naruto started to fidget in his shackles. He thought back to the day before when the 2 men had first brought Tori to the cell and remembered something a little odd.

"Hey Tori?" he said. Her eyes shifted from the ground to his face as to give him her attention. "Yesterday when they first brought you here they said something about you refusing a deal. Not that it's any of my business or anything, but I was just kind of curious about what they had meant."

Tori sighed, which seemed to be something she did a lot, and thought for a moment. "Unlike you I grew up in Demon Country. I's never been a very peaceful place though. All of the adults were cruel and heartless and both myself and the others in my group of four just kind of wandered around like stray dogs. Because the others were all abandoned before the really could remember much they were among the few that dint know my secret, but even so they never acted like it bothered them when mothers would pull their kids away when we walked by or when everyone in our little town looked at us as if we had committed murder. They just figured that that was life." She said looking him in the eyes, it was the first time they had had any meaning in them. So of course it took them by surprise when a couple of bounty hunters showed up saying that someone was offering 10,000 for me to be captured alive."

Flashback

A group of kids no older than 10 were walking down a back alley. The leader, young Tori, was in the front kicking a can as she went. She stopped suddenly and watched as 2 shadowy figures dropped down from the roofs above. They were both men, and ninja at that, who wore baggy clothing and slashed Grass headbands.

"What do you want?" she said grabbing a kunai out of her pouch and motioning the others behind her.

"What we want is you demon." He said with a smirk. Tori eyed him quizzically.

"Hey! Tori's not a demon you monster!" yelled one of the group members from behind her. She shot him a menacing look and he quickly shut his mouth. The two men burst out laughing.

"So you haven't told them yet?!" One of them chuckled.

"Told us what Tori?" one of her group asked.

"Ya, what are they talking about?" added another.

Tori looked at the ground clenching her teeth. Her bangs fell in her face creating a shadow that covered her eyes.

"That she is Gabi no houkou!" they said getting more serious. "And that there is a very generous bounty on her head, too."

The small group stepped back away from Tori who still stood in the same position. She looked up. Her usually crystal blue eyes were now a deep violet and her nails and K-9's grew to sharp elongated points. A storm of blue chakra surrounded her and a single tail formed behind her. She let out a earsplitting howl and then blackness.

When she finally snapped out of it she stood in the center of the alley. The two shinobi were hiding behind two dumpsters and her friends sat huddling together, cut and bruised, and covered in blood. She took a step toward them and they all flinched and moved back terrified. She looked away from them and said to the two ninja,

"I will go without a fight. Just take me somewhere where I can't hurt anyone else."

End flashback

By the time Tori was finished with her story she voice was shaky and her were full of tears. Naruto looked down at the ground in front of him, he may not have gotten his answer but he didn't want to push her any farther. He figured she would tell him when she was ready.

While they had been deep in thought they hadn't heard the four guards walking up. They entered the cell and unhooked both Tori and Naruto from the wall but leaving the cuffs around their hands and necks on. They roughly grabbed the two by their hair and dragged them out to the hallway and lifting them onto their feet. Naruto wanted to rub his head after that but when one of the guards yelled walk as he brought a winded leather rope across their backs both of them realized that they had other things to worry about. As they stood still in shock and pain, the guard yelled walk again and brought the whip down across their shoulder blades. Naruto jumped and Tori winced but they moved forward as the man kept bringing the whip down across their backs at random intervolves. They lead them to a small room and pushed them inside. They stumbled to the ground as the whip then came across the backs of their knees with a hiss. The door was then slammed shut and locked. Naruto struggled into a sitting position and shivered. It had to be 0 degrees in the room and it was made entirely out of metal. He watched as Tori also struggled and finally managed to sit next to him. There was a weird heat radiating off of her.

"Hey Tori, why is the air around you so warm." He asked kind of enjoying it. Tori's eyes lit up in panic and she slowly started muttering the words "oh crap" under her breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked insanely confused. She looked at him and he could just start to make out a faint purple hue in her eyes.

"Its Gabi no Houkou's first tail, Fire."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

For all of you who don't know or skipped ahead Gabi the five tailed wolf demon has obviously five tails each controlling one element (Fire, Ice, Earth, Air, and Lightning).


End file.
